U.S. Pat. No. 2,924,471 to Poltorak et al is directed to gaskets for high temperature services which resist corrosion of fluids and gases. The gasket comprises a strip of fabric knitted from metallic strands rolled laterally into superposed convolutions to form a center. A jacket comprising at least one layer of fabric surrounds this center, and a flexible coating on the outer surface of the jacket forms an elastomeric coating which is partially imbedded in the coating and bonded thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,044,805 to McDonald discloses a bellows-type expansion compensator having a spring-controlled tubular braided shroud. Tension is placed on the shroud to prevent the bellows from bulging on either side.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,361,432 to Usher describes a packing ring used for sealing mechanical devices around rotating or sliding shafts. The packing ring includes a core comprising a knitted wire mesh tube which is rolled on itself to form a seamless ring having spiral convolutions. A sealant covers the core and an outer layer comprising another layer of sealant, and a coating of solid lubricant surrounds the sealant over the core. The knitted wire mesh material in the core provides individual springs which enables the spring rate to be controlled by subjecting the ring to a compression step.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,726 to Uhl discloses a heat and vibration resistant seal construction for a valve assembly. The seal utilizes a core member constructed of a dense, resilient material which retains its spring-like properties at elevated service temperatures. An intermediate wrap member of braided ceramic fiber forms a coextensive cover for the core, while an outer wrap member constructed of braided wire metal mesh surrounds the immediate wrap.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,014,917 and 5,082,293 which issued to the Applicants show several types of high temperature seals that are mounted in rectangular grooves in a movable structural panel.